


An Autumn Birthday

by theclichefortunecookie



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclichefortunecookie/pseuds/theclichefortunecookie
Summary: Shiro plans to make this the best birthday Keith has ever had.





	An Autumn Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> for rukaisafan on tumblr for Keith's birthday exchange by vldexchange!  
> this is unbetaed so if you notice any mistakes please let me know

                Shiro was excited.  He had been working all day on the final touches for hours, but it was really months of planning that had been leading to this moment. He had everything laid out, every detail planned.  To most, it was just another Monday, but for Shiro it was ... everything.

                It was Keith's birthday. He'd been around for Keith's birthday before, been able to give him presents, smile, express to him a sincere wish that he'll have a happy birthday. But this was different. It was the first time that they would share it as a couple, and living together nonetheless. Shiro just wanted it to be perfect. He knows Keith, he knows that he's still not used to having people to celebrate it with. So tonight, it would just be the two of them.

                He was going all out with what he could do himself. He had cleaned the whole house, twice. He decorated everything with a subtle mix of Halloween, autumn, and birthday decorations. He already had dinner prepped and practically ready with a simple tomato soup being kept warm in a crock pot, all that was left of that was cooking mashed potatoes as a simple side. He even had some sugar cookies he made without burning to a crisp. He found a recipe online, just added some black food dye, and cut them into cat shapes. Hunk would be so proud of him. Those were sitting on the counter waiting for the frosting to become firm in the fridge. It was all simple enough. He had known Keith for years. He knows he doesn't want anything flashy, just knowing that someone remembered and a nice home cooked meal from someone who loves him. He smiled fondly at that. His heart still squeezing at the thought of telling Keith he loves him, again. Keith was right, Shiro was a sap.

                Shiro was ready, was so beyond ready, and he still had a few hours left before Keith came home. Instead of vacuuming, again, Shiro decided to head outside into the backyard, grabbing a scarf to slightly fend off the chill. He gazed out over the yard, then placed his head in his hand. The yard was covered in leaves, as if the maple trees in the park behind their home all decided to shed at the exact same time. Shiro was exasperated, he really should have known better. Especially, if he was planning to have their night together end with stargazing. The shed had some tools in it and Shiro knew how to rake at the very least. He rolled up his sleeve and decided to get to work. He meticulously started working the rake from one corner of the yard to the center, raking everything up into one pile. It was difficult with only one arm, which is why Shiro normally left a lot of the yard work to Keith, but he managing. That is until, he dug the rake into the ground too far. He pulled back and ended up falling on his butt when the rake stayed put in the grass. He laid there for a moment, blowing a leaf off of his face. Shiro looked calm, but he was internally projecting a groan to the stars.  He got up and brushed dead leaves from his legs and got back to work.

                Shiro, eventually, got all of the leaves into the singular center pile. He had taken off his scarf and actually had worked up a bit of a sweat, despite the frosty winds that seemed to blow right through him every few minutes. He considered finishing up entirely by throwing all the leaves into a trash bag when he looked at his watch. Oh no, he had less than an hour before Keith came home! And he still had mash potatoes to make! And cookies to frost! And now he was a sweaty mess that needed to shower!

                Shiro practically ran the rake back to the shed, before rushing inside. Hopefully, hopefully, he could finish everything and then take a quick shower before Keith got home. He put on his apron before and washed his hands quickly before opening the pantry. He pulled five potatoes out of a sack and placed them on a cutting board by the sink. He grabbed a kitchen and started to take the skin off of the potatoes, careful of his upper arm which he was using to keep one in place, but still going as quickly as he could. He finished and rinsed them one more time, before putting them in a pot of water to boil. Putting a lid on it, he turned and opened the fridge, removing the thickened frosting. The cookies were still on their cooling rack, spaced out nicely, so all Shiro had to do was get the frosting in the contraption Hunk had given them as a housewarming gift, which would hopefully give him the ability to do it one handed. Shiro got a funnel and placed the froster upright on its stand and then slowly poured the bowl through the funnel, into the device. He stopped just before it overflowed, leaving the extra frosting on the counter. Capping the froster, he began working on the cookies. It was like a toy needle that children would get in their play doctor kits. Shiro was able to use it with ease, silently thanking Hunk for his forethought. He ran out of frosting about three quarters of the way through the cookies, so he placed it back in its holder to refill it. Before that however he checked his potatoes. Feeling that they were adequately soft when he stabbed a fork into one of them, he strained the water and added milk and butter before mashing them all together. It was really smelling delicious. He returned to his cookies. He finished frosting the rest of them. Then reaching into the cupboard he grabbed red crystal sprinkles and dusted them over the cookies as a finishing touch.

                Shiro looked around himself, pleased that he finished everything. It was really going to be a perfect night. All that was left was cleaning up himself. He managed to get frosting all over himself, even in his hair, slightly dying the white tuft above his forehead. Looking at his reflection in the mirror revealed a streak of black on his forehead from when he wiped his forehead and stains all over his clothes from him touching the froster accidently. How he managed to keep the kitchen clean is a mystery. Shiro shucked the apron off and started towards the bathroom when he heard the front door unlocking. He was so close, damn it! He had a split second thought off if he just could run to the bedroom he could change in just a second -

                "Shiro," Keith called out, "I'm home."

                There he was still frozen, one foot out of the kitchen in clear view of the front door, looking like a cryptid caught on camera.

                "Babe."

                "Hey, baby, happy birthday...."

                Keith burst out laughing. Shiro felt his ears burning and heart clench at Keith's laughter. He was able to smile. It seems he could never be smooth, but at least he can make him smile.

                "You're a mess," he said through his grin. He strode forward and used his thumb to smear some of the frosting on Shiro's cheek, a chuckle caught in his throat. Shiro just smiled, relaxing into his touch.

                "Your mess," he replied, catching Keith's hand with his own to give it a bashful kiss. For someone who rarely smiled, Keith sure looked beautiful doing it. He would let the world stop here, in this moment, gazing into Keith's eyes, remnants of laughter still evident.

                Keith rolled his eyes, stealing his hand back to flick Shiro's nose.

                The nice thing though, is that Shiro could now count on more moments like those to come.

                Keith walked around the taking in the decorations Shiro had made. There was the banner Shiro had made at the entryway reading _Happy Birthday Keith_ with a cat and a pumpkin on the ends. Shiro was proud of finding a Halloween-themed do-it-yourself sign and beamed when he saw Keith's smirk at it.

                Next, he saw the dining room, the table was laid with its usual red cloth, but Shiro had placed a large plastic cauldron at the center. There were two balloons floating out of it, a large red K and a black cat silhouette. Then, inside the cauldron, he had placed the gifts from their friends, Lance, Pidge, Coran, Allura, and a joint gift from Shay and Hunk. Even, if today he wanted Keith all to himself, he knew it was important Keith knew the others had thought of him too.

                "Hey," Shiro said, reminding Keith he was there, "I'm gonna clean myself up. So while I'm gone, it's your decision: eat inside or have a picnic?"

                "A picnic, of course," Keith responded immediately, looking at Shiro with mild amusement.

                "I knew you'd say that."

                "Then why even offer a choice?"

                "Maybe you were cold?"

                "There are jackets, babe."

                "I haven't forgotten the existence of jackets."

                "Yeah -"

                "Shut up and let me go change!"

                Keith stuck his tongue out that. Shiro would have returned it, if he hadn't known it would turn into a contest of who could warp their expression the most. He did need to change and he was sure Keith would prefer a hot meal over a tepid one. He turned and marched to their bathroom, using the mirror to quickly wash himself of a mix of frosting and apparently mashed potatoes, somehow. Then, Shiro changed into a simple outfit he had laid out earlier. A red long-sleeve dress-shirt that Keith had bought him once and then a simple pair black jeans that Keith had said made his butt look good. He smiled to himself at that last memory, Keith had definitely not meant to say it out loud, especially in front of Lance and Coran, but he did and Shiro could still remember his mortified expression with Coran's reply. _I'm sure he looks great without the pants as well_. Keith may not have found it amusing, but at least Shiro and Lance could agree.

                Shiro gave himself one last look over, realizing he hadn't buttoned his cuffs. Remedying that, he smoothed down his shirt one more time, then returned to the dining room. Keith was sitting down at the head of the table; he had put his outdoor coat back on and was absent-mindedly playing with a scarf in his hands. Shiro snuck up behind him and gave him a swift kiss on the top of the head.

                "Hungry?"

                "Starved," Keith replied tilting his head back to look up at Shiro, he smiled when he noticed the shirt Shiro was wearing.

                "Let me get everything into a basket."

                "Okay."

                Shiro disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, wishing for just a second that Keith's favorite food was not soup. Keith, meanwhile grabbed Shiro's coat and scarf from the front hallway and brought them to the back door. Shiro met him there with both the black cauldron and a makeshift picnic basket; he gently placed them on the ground to put on the garments Keith grabbed for him.

                Shiro bent down to grab the handles again and as he rose up Keith caught his mouth in a coy peck.

                "Hey," Shiro started.

                "C'monn, let's go eat," Keith interrupted, holding open the door for Shiro.

                So that's how it was gonna be, Shiro rolled his eyes good-naturedly, following him out the door. _And Keith called him a sap._

                "So where -," Shiro was cut off again, by Keith running past him and jumping into the pile of leaves Shiro had neglected to throw away earlier.

                "Keith!"

                The only response he got was giggling from somewhere in the leaf pile.

                Shiro walked over, shaking his head. Gently he put down his things, again.

                "Baby, we can't exactly eat in there," Shiro said leaning in to find his boyfriend.

                Suddenly, a hand reached out and pulled Shiro in with it. He made a truly undignified yelp in surprise as more leaves flew everywhere. He braced himself with his hand above Keith's beaming face.

                "Hey! I could have been holding food!"

                "But you weren't," came Keith's reply, his smile unfazed. Shiro pouted at him. "Oh please, like you didn't think I was going to do this."

                "I could _hope_ you weren't going to leap into all these leaves after all the work it took to rake them."

                "But baaaaabe, it's my birthday," Keith fake whined.

                "You still should make it up to me," Shiro replied, playfully.

                "How's this?"

                Keith wound his arms around Shiro's neck and kissed his nose teasingly.

                "I'll accept it," Shiro said, Keith relaxed back into the pile, "for now."

                Keith stuck his tongue out at him.

                Then he dropped his arms and pushed Shiro over to lie down next to him. He started to move his arms and legs like he was making a snow angel, effectively kicking up more leaves. Shiro watched as he smiled watching them all fall around him.

                Three years ago, Shiro never could have imagined Keith as playful and enjoying something as simple as making a mess out of maple leaves. He was so stoic. In actuality, he was mostly shy. Scared. He had never been close to people before. He didn't know how to let down the walls he had built. Shiro was glad that Keith had seen something in Shiro. Something that let him trust him even a little bit, because otherwise, Shiro wouldn't be able to see Keith as he really was. A gigantic goofball.

                "Are you going to just stare or would like to crunch some leaves yourself?"

                "I think you're having enough fun for two."

                Keith huffed a laugh at that, "Maybe."

                "You're beautiful."

                Keith turned his head to Shiro surprised, "You're lovely, Shiro."

                He reached out to gently placing his hand on Keith's cheek, letting Keith lean into his touch. Another moment he could live in forever.

                "Hey, you tire yourself out, yet?"

                "Never."

                "So you don't want dinner and presents?"

                "I didn't say _that_."

                "C'mon." Shiro said, getting up and offering Keith his hand. "Let's find a nice spot."

                "Alright, Shiro."

                Shiro set them up on the blanket from the basket, placing two bowls, plates, cups, and spoons between them. He used a ladle to serve Keith soup from the pot in the basket and scooped some potatoes on his plate. Then he did the same for himself and comfortable crossed his legs to dig in. Keith looked into his food, small look of wonder on his face.

                "Thank you," Keith said, Shiro felt his heart squeeze.

                "Anything for you babe."

                They ate together in silence, enjoying the simple company. Shiro could never tire of Keith's company. Keith ate almost the entire pot by himself, leaving most of the mashed potatoes to Shiro. Not that he minded. Shiro poured himself a cup of apple cider and then one for Keith as well.

                "Happy Birthday," he said raising his paper cup in a toast.

                Keith laughed again, but tapped their cups together anyway.

                "So desert or presents?"

                "Hmmmm, let's go with presents."

                Shiro lifted a bag out of the cauldron.

                "This one is from," Shiro read the tag, "Coran."

                Keith pulled out the decorative paper and stuck his hand in to reveal a scarf. It was a loose knit made with red plush yarn.

                "Hold on there's a card." Keith handed the scarf to Shiro, he felt around in the bag again and grabbed it to read, "Hunk has introduced me to this lovely concept of 'knitting' I saw this yarn and thought it best suited you. Keep warm, happy birthday, love Coran."

                "He's certainly taking to this new hobby," Shiro said feeling the scarf himself. He handed it back to Keith. Keith smiled at it unwrapping the scarf he was already wearing to replace it with Coran's gift.

                "It certainly is soft," he said lifting it so it rubbed against his face.

                "You look gorgeous, baby," Shiro blurted.

                Keith didn't reply, just smiled sweetly at Shiro.

                "Here next one," Shiro handed him a box.

                "It's from Hunk and Shay," Keith opened the card that was taped to it. "'Happy birthday, Keith, buddy' signed 'Hunk and Shay,'"

                "What is it?"

                "A book."

                "A book?"

                "A cookbook." Keith opened the cover, "There's a note. 'Make sure Shiro doesn't set this one on fire.'"

                "Hey!"

                "You ruin one board game night and they never let you live it down," Keith teased, he reached out to ruffle Shiro's hair.

                "I'll never let you live it down," Shiro grumbled.

                Keith blew a raspberry at him, "What's next?"

                Shiro gave him a pout, but then reached for the next one, "This is from .... Lance."

                Keith pulled the wrapping paper from the bag and grabbed the card to read first, "'Happy birthday, mullet, Lance." He held the card out for Shiro to see, "He freaking drew himself on here."

                Sure enough there was a little Lance on the card, posing, with sparkles

                "It's as good as a signature right?"

                Keith just laughed, he pulled out a shirt from the bottom of the bag.

                "'Is that... a knife in your pocket .... or are you just ... happy to see me?'" Keith read.

                "Lance!" Shiro groaned.

                "Why would a knife make you unhappy? I don't," Keith frowned at the shirt, "think I get it."

                "Well, it's um," Shiro started, "you know what we'll just have Lance explain it when we see him tomorrow."

                "Okay," Keith folded the shirt and put it next to his scarf.

                "This one is from Allura," Shiro said handing him a small package.

                Keith quickly did away with the bow and wrapping paper and opened up a jewelry box it looked like. Keith read the note first, "'These are two gauntlets, traditionally worn inn combat to strengthen the wearer's wrist joint against attack. Nowadays they are more decorative, than practical, but I thought you'd enjoy them anyway, happy birthday, love Allura.'"

                Keith removed two beautiful bracelets, made of ruby encrusted obsidian colored metal.

                "Allura doesn't mess around, they look gorgeous Keith."

                "Wow," Keith said, he pulled up his sleeves and slipped them over his hands, "they fit perfect."

                "How would you even measure...? Eh whatever, she's magic, remember?"

                "The powers of rich people."

                They looked at each other and chuckled when they made eye contact.

                "Pidge is next," Shiro handed over a shoddily wrapped gift.

                "Couldn't have guessed," Keith said with sarcasm.

                "Just open it."

                Keith ripped apart the wrapping, it was just a framed picture of all of them, Matt, Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Shay, Pidge, Coran, and Keith. Their last day at the garrison all together, Matt and Shiro's graduation day.

                "I'm surprised she was this sentimental," Shiro said.

                "She probably just didn't want to have to buy anything," Keith replied, but he was looking at it fondly. He reached out, touching his figure in the photo. God, Katie always won without even trying.

                "It's strange to think how much has changed, but not really."

                "Yeah we're all still friends."

                "Yeah, but you and Lance don't hate each other anymore, Pidge is now a girl, Hunk and Shay finally figured things out and started dating, and Allura's not a regal butthole anymore."

                "Allura's still a regal butthole," Keith laughed.

                "And Coran's still our wacky uncle."

                "I'm glad we still have everyone."

                "Me, too," Shiro said.

                "Oh that reminds me," Keith said, "Was Matt able to send anything?"

                Shiro blushed, "Um yeah, he emailed me a gift card."

                "A gift card?"

                "Yeah, he, uh, said to just get you something nice."

                "A gift card to where?"

                "The sex shop on Cottonwood Street," Shiro mumbled.

                "What?"

                Shiro cleared his throat, "The, um, shop on Cottonwood."           

                "Oh," Keith said, his eyes widened, "oh _Sweet & Sour_?"

                Shiro just nodded, his ears burning.

                "So," Keith smirked, "did you already get me something?"

                "No, I was figuring we'd, uh, go together," Shiro stuttered out.

                "Coward."

                "Extremely."

                Keith kissed him anyway.

                "So, desert?"

                Shiro thought for a second, "Yeah, desert"

                He rifled around in the basket for a moment. He presented Keith with a cookie with a candle in the center, "Hold this just one second, please."

                Keith placed it carefully on his plate. Shiro grabbed a lighter from the basket and with a few tries clicked it on. Lighting the candle he started to sing, "Happy birthday to you ~, happy birthday to you ~, happy birthday dear Keith, happy birthday to you ~."

                "Make a wish."

                Keith closed his eyes for a moment and then blew out the candle. Shiro followed it up with a kiss.

                "Happy birthday, baby."

                Shiro lifted up a box he had snuck out of the cauldron.

                "I thought all this was your gift," Keith said, surprised.

                "You know I'd give you the world if I could."

                Keith kissed him, again.

                "Not gonna call me a sap?"

                "Not out loud," Keith replied grinning. "C'mon let me open it."

                Shiro handed over the box and Keith scooted closer being careful of the cider and leaned against Shiro's side. He slid off the lid slowly, revealing Shiro's gift. It was a knife. The handle was simple and practical with a nice grippy material. The blade itself however was made of gold encircled by silver. He watched as Keith weighed it in his hands, feeling the balance and then Keith twirled it admiring the metals of the blade. That's when Shiro saw him notice the inscription Shiro had customized on either side.

                "Patience yields focus," Keith read.

                "I know it stuck with you when were younger, now it can always be with you."

                Keith flipped it over.

                "I know we haven't talked about it, but to me it's been on my mind lately, so this doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. I could even get the inscription -"

                "Shiro."

                "Yes, Keith?" he said catching his breath.

                "Yes, Takashi."

                "You will?"

                "I will," Keith smiled.

                Shiro felt his eyes start to water, but he ducked in for a kiss before any tears could fall. He let Keith turn and kiss him more deeply, putting his hand on his waist. Keith ran his hand through Shiro's hair and let the other wrap around his middle to pull him closer. Together they laid back nuzzling their noses and letting their breathlessness catch up to them. Shiro turned his gaze to the stars, glad to find themselves as they always did at the end of Keith's birthdays. Keith looked to the stars as well, but then lifted up the knife putting the inscription in full view for both of them.

                _Keith Shirogane_

 

**Author's Note:**

> for as long as you both shall live


End file.
